Camino a la verdad
by soldado dragon
Summary: el canbio no es censillo Yusei vera en un grupo de jovencitos la esperanza en el futuro


Camino a la verdad

Un primer encuentro neo-domino satélite

Los darksigner derrotados y el puente neo-daidalus en construcción todo paresia perfecto para Yusei fudo .quien veía a lo lejos sobre su D—weel la edificación del puente .

Mas las palabras de gudwing antes de ir a satélite le llegaban como un mal presagio

"A la gente le tomara tiempo adaptarse a que las personas que viven en satélite se mezclen con las personas de neo—domino"

El trataba de no pensar en eso y continuar con sus planes, la gente tarde o temprano se adaptaría a la nueva situación.

"Yusei" –Jeager el vise director de seguridad aparecía en la pantalla de su d—weel –"Te e estado buscando como loco, es tu deber como actual campeón de los turbo duelos, repartir las invitaciones para nuestro torneo juvenil de duelo de monstruos en las academias de duelos."

"No se supone que Jack y Crow se encargarían de eso"—dijo Yusei

Jeager dio una de sus típicas risitas y continuo

"Ellos tienen las invitaciones, pero la lista de a quien deben ser entregadas, solo la tienes tu"—un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de Yusei—"Te la e enviado vía e-mail"

Sabiendo que seria inútil hablar con el decidió poner rumbo a la academia de duelo

Hay fue recibido por un alterado Crow

¡Que bueno que as venido Yusei!—dijo Crow falto de aliento

¿Que pasa?—Yusei sabia que no era propio de su amigo estar asi-¿ por que tan alterado?

¡Algo grave esta pasando!—le dijo

Crow lo condujo a una arena de duelo, donde dos parejas chicos se enfrascaban en un duelo de tag team.

¡Es solo un duelo de tag team!—dijo Yusei calmadamente-¿cual es la emergencia?

Veras Yusei—Crow tomo aire-los dos chicos que están del lado de retadores, ¡son de satélite!

Yusei lo miro interrogante asiendo que Crow explicara todos los acontecimientos

Sus familias recién llegaron y ellos lograron ingresar a esta academia de duelo.—empezó Crow- ¡pero uno de los directores no quiere chicos de satélite en esta escuela!—apretó sus puños- y les impuso un tortuoso examen, tendrían que pelear cuatro duelos de tag team consecutivos—dirijo su mirada a la arena- si ganan los cuatro duelos consecutivos, ellos podrán quedarse pero si pierden uno solo se irán de esta academia.

Crow exagera un poco—dijo Jack-¡estos dos chicos tienen un potencial enorme!

¡¿A que te refieres Jack?—dijo indignado Crow

Han ganado tres de esos cuatro duelos, consecutivamente —dijo tranquilamente el rubio- ¡se enfrentan a su ultimo desafió!

¿Crees que puedan ganar?—pregunto Crow

¡No solo lo creo lo aran!—le repitió Jack

¡Pero estos dos ultimo chicos son en extremo fuertes!—clamo Crow-uno de ellos ya invoco a un antiguo golem de engranajes ancestrales y otro tiene su campo lleno de insectos, que le dan mucho poder a la reina de los insectos.

¿Dejemos que el duelo continué!—dijo Yusei concordando con Jack

¡¿Pero Yusei?—Crow paresia sorprendido de la decisión de Yusei

¡Ya lo oíste exagerado!—clamo Jack

El campo de batalla mostraba una clara desventaja para los retadores, uno de ellos solo contaba con un pequeño monstruo afinador con la forma de un conejo vestido con un traje chino, el sostenía un pequeño plato gong. el otro chico tenia un pequeño dragón rojo. los puntos de vida eran otro problema el chico del conejo solo contaba con 1500 puntos de vida, el del dragón rojo solo con mil. sus oponentes tenían 2200 y 2600 puntos de vida respectivamente.

¡Por ahora será todo, fin de mi turno!-dijo el chico que tenia al antiguo golem de engranaje ancestral

¡Ahora viene su turno!—dijo mentalmente Yusei

El chico del dragón rojo inicio su fase de robo

"¡Activo una carta trampa!"—la carta con la ilustración de la sombra de un demonio se activo—"Sombra demoníaca, este genera un token de sombra demoníaca en el lado de mi oponente, con el mismo nivel del monstruo que este tenga con mayor nivel en el campo. este no puede atacar ni ser liberado para invocaciones avanzadas, sus puntos de ataque y defensa son cero no te preocupes. no puede ser seleccionado como blanco de ataques."

Al terminar la explicación la trampa genera un token de el golem de engranaje ancestral.

"!Ahora invoco a dragón de pesadilla en modo de ataque! que puede ser invocado sin tributo dividendo por la mitad sus puntos de ataque",

Así apareció un dragón con el cuerpo de serpiente y las alas destrozadas, sus puntos bajaron de dos mil a solo mil su nivel era 5

"¡Ahora afino mi dragón pesadilla de nivel 5 con mi monstruo afinador dragón devorador de sueños de nivel 3!" –al decir esto el pequeño dragón rojo se transformo en tres pequeños aros verdes, el dragón pesadilla entro en ellos su imagen se volvió traslucida.

"!Monstruo que te alimentas de sueños en la oscuridad de la noche muestra tus colmillos!"- Tras un destello de luz una serpiente gigantesca con dos brazos pequeños apareció su ataque era de 2400 puntos—"!Invocación sincronizada, aparéese dragón hidra destructor de la esperanza!"

"Por las reglas que nos impusieron para este examen",-dijo el chico de pelo café—"No puedo atacar asta la fase de batalla de mi compañero, ¡así que coloco en set tres cartas y termina mi turno!".

"¡Amigo termina con esto!"—dijo el pelicafe al peliazul

"¡Si!"-dijo el aludido –"¡mi turno, robo!"

"!Tu tienes dos monstruos y yo solo uno!, por lo tanto activo mi carta trampa. "evacuación de emergencia", regreso a mi conejo mandarin a mi mano—la trampa transfería al monstruo de su campo a la mano-¡Después demonio mega cibernético puede ser invocado de manera especial! al usar su efecto que me permite invocarlo, si mi oponente tiene dos monstruos mas que yo.

Así apareció el monstruo guerrero de nivel 6 con 2200 puntos de ataque

"!Ahora de mi mano, vuelvo a invocar a mi monstruo afinador conejo mandarin!" -el pequeño conejo del gong volvía al campo de batalla.

"!Afino a mi demonio mega cibernético de nivel 6 con mi conejo mandarin de nivel dos!"—al decir esto el conejo mandarin se transformo en dos aros verdes –"De valor y poder están hechos los sueños, de esta fuerza serás creado"- Un gigante que paresia estar echo de manera surgió tras la luz su ataque era de 2900—"!Invocación sincronizada, al combate maquina de guerra!"

"!Activare el efecto especial de mi maquina de guerra!, gana 100 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo tipo guerrero en mi cementerio, en este momento hay 12 su poder aumenta a los 4100—las graficas del monstruo aumentan- además durante la fase de batalla, ¡El monstruo rival ve reducidos sus puntos de ataque a la mitad!"

"!¿Que dijiste?"-el chico que tenia de su lado al golem de engranaje ancestral paresia estar impresionado, al ver como en las graficas del holograma los puntos de ataque bajaban de 3000 a 1500.

"!Ahora maquina de guerra, puño de guerra!"—clamo el gigante de madera atacaba a el gigante de hierro, su controlador trata de activar una carta en set mas.

"!Activo la carta de trampa, miedo paralizador!"—la imagen en la carta muestra un rostro lleno de terror—"Cuando esta trampa es activada, mi oponente no puede activar cartas mágicas o de trampa asta el próximo turno".

La mirada impotente de ese muchacho, solo vio como su monstruo tan poderoso era reducido a cenizas, junto a sus puntos de vida los cuales se reducían a cero.

"!Activo el efecto de token sombra demoníaca!. cuando el monstruo que copiaba es destruido en batalla, el jugador objetivo recibe mil puntos de daño, en sus puntos de vida. ¡Como tu amigo esta fuera de esto, serás tu quien los reciba!"

El jugador de insectos vio como la sombra del golem de engranaje ancestral, se transformaba en un demonio que lo atacaba reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 1200.

"!Ahora yo activare el efecto especial de mi dragón hidra devorador de la esperanza!", destruyo un monstruo del lado de mi oponente por cada monstruo del mismo nivel que remueva del cementerio. tu reina de insectos es de nivel siete y no tengo nada en mi cementerio de ese nivel, ¡pero el resto de tus monstruos son de nivel cuatro!, así que remuevo cuatro monstruos de nivel cuatro de mi cementerio para destruirlos.

Los insectos del lado del contrario son destruidos, la reina de insecto pierde los 800 puntos de ataque adicional, que tenia regresando a sus 2200 originales.

"!Puedes destruir mi reina de insectos—dijo calmo el pelinegro- pero aun estaré en el juego!"

"!Asta que yo active esto!"- el activa las cartas restantes boca abajo

"!Miedo paralizador y disminución!" ,la primer carta impide que puedas activar cartas mágicas o de trampa en set este turno y disminución, reduce a la mitad los puntos de ataque de un monstruo en el campo de mi oponente.

La reina de insectos se veía reducida, debido al efecto de la carta mágica.

"!Vamos dragón hidra devorador de la esperanza, destructor de esperanza!"- el monstruo serpiente ataca al monstruo insecto con sus enormes quijadas destruyéndolo, los puntos de vida del rival son reducidos a cero.

"¡Se reconocer el talento natural—la mirada del rubio era burlona- cuando lo veo incrédulo Crow!"

"!Increíble lo lograron!"—clamo un alegre Crow

"!¿Saben como se llaman esos dos chicos?"—pregunto curioso Yusei

"No aun"—dijo Jack—"¡pero por que no ir a averiguarlo!"

Los tres duelistas bajaron a la arena, donde uno de los directores estaba furioso.

"!No se como lo hicieron satelitales"!—paresia que de sus oídos salía vapor su rostro estaba rojo de furia—"!Pero esto no se quedara así, tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo!"

"!Ese no fue el trato!"—una vos ruda se escucho

"!¿Director Yamaki?"—el director paresia nervioso de ver a su superior

"Ellos e han ganado su lugar aquí"—el hombre rubio les extendio amablemente la mano—"al derrotar a los dos mejores duelistas de nivel medio de esta escuela"

"!Pero director—trato de excusarse- son satelitales!"

"Eso que tiene que ver"—la vos de Jack se hizo notar –"!el rey actual de los turbo duelos es de satélite!"

"¡Es el rey en persona!"—dijo una vos

"!Yusei fudo esta aquí!"—clamo una emocionada vos femenina

Sin mas palabras, Yusei se acerco a los dos ganadores.

"¿Cuales son sus nombres?"—pregunto amablemente Yusei

"¡Takato matsuki!" dijo el pelicafe, apenado al ver a su estrella favorita de los duelos.

"!Lee Henry wong"!- dijo el peliazul mas confiado que su amigo

"Debo felicitarlos"—Yusei les extendió amablemente las manos—"!Este duelo fue increíble, le dieron vuelta en un solo turno!"

"!Tienen un gran talento!"—Jack les dio la mano—"!Yo Jack atlas los felicito!"

"!¿A que ha venido el rey satelital a esta academia!"—pregunto con cierto enfado el sub. director

"El torneo juvenil de duelo de monstruos".—dijo Crow—"El amanecer carmín, se realizara en dos meses a parir de este momento".

"¡El rey de los turbo duelos en persona!"—clamo Jack con su típica sobre actuación—"¡Ha venido a repartir. invitaciones para un grupo selecto de duelistas de esta escuela!"

"Recuerden, que son bajo la regla de tag team de tres personas"—Crow continuo explicando

"!Cuando el diga sus nombres a través de los alto parlantes!"—Jack señalo con determinación el aparato—"Diríjanse a las oficinas de su director, para recibir las invitaciones y las indicaciones sobre los duelos"

Así los tres turbo duelistas se retiraron

"!Solo tuviste suerte satelital—clamo un chico de pelo café y ojos azules- ya me pagaras esta humillación!"

"!Digo lo mismo satelital—un joven de pelo y ojos negros continuo- ya nos veremos de nuevo!"

"Hay personas que no pueden, aguantar la derrota"—dijo Henry

"Estas personas de neo domino, son muy exageradas"—Takato paresia divertido por la reacción de los satelitales

En la dirección Jack , Yusei y Crow observaban los duelos anteriores de los satelitales

"Los niños suelen ser las personas mas crueles"—dijo Crow al ver que todos los chicos pedían la derrota de los satelitales durante los duelos

"No pensemos mas en eso"—dijo Jack—"Hagamos lo que venimos a hacer"

"Jeager dijo que tu traerías la lista" –Crow estaba enojado al recordar al vise director de seguridad

"La tengo pero hay algo que no concuerda"—Yusei saco la lista de su bolsillo—"Solo tengo nueve nombres y diez invitaciones"

"Es por el toque del rey"—dijo Jack con una sonrisa un poco macabra

"!¿Toque del rey?"—dijeron Yusei y Creo al mismo tiempo

"El rey tiene derecho a escoger, duelistas personalmente"—señalo a Yusei con autoridad—"Siempre guiado por su buen juicio"

"!Y creo que tenemos a los duelistas perfectos—Yusei miro la pantalla de televisión - para el toque del rey! ¡¿no es así?"

En aquella aula de la academia de duelos, un grupo se encontraba platicando.

"!Derrotados por un par de satelitales!"—el chico de pelo negro no dejaba de maldecir su suerte

"!Ya supéralo Ken—una chica peli lila trataba de calmar a su mal humorado compañero- todos perdemos un duelo de ves en cuando¡"

"!No frente a un satelital- el chico de pelo café la miro fijamente- eso si es una humillación!"

"!Ya lo dijo Yolei akiyama—una peli naranja lo miro de reojo- supéralo solo fue una derrota!"

"!Y a todo esto!"—un chico de pelo café desarreglado entraba en la conversación- ¿Por que de repente los satelitales, han empezado a llegar a neo-domino?

"Ase unas semanas la restricción de paso termino y muchos satelitales han llegado a neo-domino—Yolei miraba una mini computadora personal- mientras que en satélite, han empezado labores de reconstrucción"

"Así que a esas ratas ya les aburrió vivir en sus agujeros—dijo desdeñoso Ryo- y viene a infestar la cuidad"

"Mejor pregúntate que haríamos los de neo-domino—un chico rubio paresia en desacuerdo a sus palabras- sin las fabricas de reciclaje de satélite"

"Takeru no necesitamos de tus discursos—le replico el aludido- de que ¡todos los humanos, nos necesitamos mutuamente!"

"!Ya olviden eso y solo piensen en el torneo—un chico de peinado como escoba miraba emocionado el altavoz-en uno momentos dirán los seleccionados!"

"No olvidas hirokasu – Un chico de lentes lo trajo a la realidad-que Ryo y el equipo emperadores, son los actuales campeones"

"!Y por eso solo pelearemos—se cruzo orgulloso de brazos- para defender nuestro titulo!"

"¿Y saben quienes son los pobres, que tendrán en su salón a los satelitales?"—el chico de pelo café trataba de no estallar en carcajadas

"Casi siento lastima por ellos"—le completo Ken

"!Somos nosotros!"—la chica de lentes miro la lista de nuevos alumnos

Tras decir eso Takato y Henry pasan por la puerta

Las miradas se dirigieron a ellos de todo tipo y forma

"Y decían que la zona B,A,D de satélite, era un lugar poco hospitalario!.—dijo sarcástico Henry

"Tu lo dijiste amigo"—Takato no podía estar mas de acuerdo con el

Ellos se sentaron en unos de los últimos asientos, lejos de la mayoría que ya cuchichiaba a sus espaldas.

"!Pues es hora!"- dijo Crow

"!El rey debe dirigirse a la juventud!"- Jack tomo el micrófono del escritorio del director y se lo puso a Yusei casi en la cara

Yusei tomo el micrófono y

"Estas son las personas que lideran un equipo, que participara en el torneo amanecer carmín"—la vos de Yusei resuena a través de los alto parlantes en los salones de la escuela.

El líder de los actuales campeones, Ryo akiyama .capitán de los emperadores

Tras el anuncio el joven de pelo café se levanta de su asiento

La líder de los que finalizaron en segundo lugar, Rika makino capitana de los ángeles de acero.

La joven peli naranja se levanta de su asiento

El líder de los que quedaron en cuarto lugar, Hirokasu oyamada líder de los robot boys.

El chico de lentes se los acomoda al levantarse de su asiento

Por favor, que el joven Henry lee wong y Takato matsuki se presenten en la sala del director.

Termino el anuncio pronto fueron blanco de especulaciones

"!Tan pronto satelitales!"—uno de sus compañeros de aula sonaba burlón

En la dirección

"¿Qué?"- gritaron todos al unísono al ver a Yusei entregarles una invitación a ese torneo.

"!Hemos visto sus duelos de tag team y por lo tanto—Yusei sonaba marcial al decirlo-e decidido darles una invitación formal al torneo amanecer carmín!"

"¡Tendrán una semana para encontrar a alguien que se les una para formar el equipo—Jack señalaba una de las reglas del torneo- ya que forzosamente necesitan ser tres personas!"

Minutos mas tarde en el receso

"¡Pueden creer la suerte de esos satelitales!"—Ryo daba enormes mordidas a un emparedado

"Apenas si lo creo—le respondía Ken al sacar una bebida de una maquina expendedora- este año el torneo perderá mucha categoría"

"No será que tienes miedo de que alguien, pueda quitarte tu tan preciado titulo"—lo miro burlonamente Yolei

"Los satelitales solo tuvieron suerte—Ken ataca el punto flaco de la chica de lentes- señorita segundo lugar"

"Hablando de los reyes de la colina"—Daisuke señala una pequeña muchedumbre- "¡creo que tienen problemas!"

Los dos satelitales parecen tener problemas con unas personas

"Vemos con desagrado que no importando cuales sean nuestras acciones"—Henry miraba con desgano como habían sido acorralado junto a Takato -"!ustedes no parecen entender que no queremos problemas!"

"Eso no me incumbe—el líder se mostraba impaciente-oímos de su buena suerte así que"

"¿Acaso quieres—pregunto sin rodeos- unirte a nosotros?"

"Lo que deseo realmente—les dijo el retador- es que sean gentiles y me den esa invitación"

"!¿Como dices?"—dijeron Takato y Henry al mismo tiempo

"!Basura satelital!"—los señalo con desprecio—"¿que harían en un torneo tan prestigioso como ese?"

"!Yo Marduke capitán del equipo de béisbol—se señalo lleno de orgullo- de esta escuela estoy mas calificado!"

"Y supongo que esperas-Henry le mostró su dueldisck- que te entregare esto sin pelear"

"!Me gusta tu estilo satelital –dijo al sacar un dueldisck—te are conocer el poder de mi baraja deportistas infernales!"

"!Tus demonios, deberán pasar sobre mis guerreros!"—dijo Henry

Los alumnos se reunieron alrededor, pronto todos gritaron al unísono.

"!Duelo!"

Los puntos de vida se marcan en 4000 para cada jugador

"Mi turno—dijo Marduke desafiante –robo , invoco a demonio del béisbol"—así un beisbolista deforme de piel azul apareció , sus puntos de ataque eran 1700 su defensa era de 1000—"coloco dos cartas en set y termina mi turno"

"Mi turno –dijo Henry –robo ,invoco al comandante marudiano" –el monstruo guerrero de las dos espadas apareció en el campo –"activo su efecto especial, que me permite invocar un monstruo de mi mano de nivel cuatro o inferior, invoco a gran escudo garna en modo de defensa"—el monstruo guerrero del escudo pesada apareció—"de mi mano activo la carta mágica, zona alfa por cada monstruo tipo guerrero en mi campo, los monstruos guerreros aumentan su ataque en 500 puntos"—las graficas de los monstruos en el campo de Henry cambiaron de 1200 a 2200 y de 100 a 1100

"!Batalla!"—clamo Henry—"capitán marudian, ataca a demonio del béisbol corte imperial"

El soldado ataca al demonio, mas su controlador realiza su jugada.

"Activo el efecto de demonio del béisbol, durante la fase de batalla por cada carta invertida en mi campo, inflijo daño equivalente a 400 puntos por carta" –en las manos del demonio aparecieron dos esferas llameantes que atacaron a Henry, reduciendo sus puntos de vida en 800 puntos.

"!Pero tu monstruo será destruido!" –dijo Henry al momento que el ataque se completara.

"!Activo la carta trampa!" -grito su oponente—"tres estraikes"-la carta de trampa continua apareció –"el efecto de esta carta impide la destrucción de demonio del béisbol"

"¡Pero el daño de batalla es infligido!" –le respondió Henry

"Un precio pequeño a pagar satelital"—respondió Marduke

"Tiro tres cartas en set y termina mi turno"—dijo al fin Henry.

Henry 3200 puntos de vida Marduke 3500

"Mi turno" –Marduke llevo su mano a su baraja, mas cuando se disponía a robar Henry activo una carta trampa.

"Tirar"- esta carta trampa solo puede ser activad al momento de la fase de robo de mi oponente, este debe descartar la carta robada ese turno al cementerio.

"!Tonto satelital!" –dijo Marduke al momento de enviar la carta robada al cementerio—"invocare a demonio receptor" –el demonio de varios brazos, con la ropa de un jugador de fútbol americano apareció en el campo sus puntos de ataque eran de 1400 su defensa era de ochocientos—"tirare una carta en set y terminara mi turno"

"Bien es mi turno robo "—Henry sonrió al ver el monstruo que había robado-, "cuando solo este monstruo esta en mi mano, puede ser invocado de manera normal, sin tributo aparéese gaia el caballero velos" -el caballero oscuro de nivel siete apareció con 2200 puntos de ataque y 1200 de defensa—"ahora el efecto de zona alfa ,aumentando el poder de ataque de los monstruos tipo guerrero en 500 puntos, por cada monstruo guerrero en el campo"- las graficas de sus monstruos aumentaban Gaia pasaba de 2200 a 3700 capitán marudian de 2200 a 2700 y gran escudo garna de 1100 a 1600.

"!Batalla!"-Henry señalo a los monstruos oponentes- capitán marudian ataca a demonio del béisbol, gaia caballero velos ataca a demonio interceptor.

Los monstruos guerreros atacaban a los demonio, su rival activo los efectos de sus monstruos.

"Por cada carta boca abajo en mi campo, inflijo 400 puntos de daño a mi rival y cada ves que demonio interceptor es atacado infijo 500 puntos de daño, un total de 1.300 puntos de daño a tus puntos de vida"

"¿Estas seguro?" –Henry le sonrió al activar una carta invertida—"Activo la carta de acción velos, reversión de la maldición. solo puedo activar esa carta al momento. de que mi oponente active efectos de daño de sus monstruos, todo el daño realizado por ese medio va a mi oponente y no a mi."

El holograma de la carta, emitía unas ondas que reflejaban los efectos a su oponente, reduciendo sus puntos de vida

"!Ahora vendrá el daño de batalla!" –Henry se sentia confiado mas su oponente tenia otras ideas

"Activo mi carta trampa invertida, out su efecto me permite negar un ataque de mi oponente, en este caso negare el ataque de gaia el velos caballero"—el guerrero montado detuvo su envestida –"y uso nuevamente el efecto de tres strikes, para salvar a mi demonio de béisbol"

"Fin del turno" –dijo sin mas Henry

Henry 3,200 Marduke 1,400

"¡Pero creo que llevo la ventaja!"—Henry se sentia confiado en ese momento

"No por mucho satelital" –una sonrisa torcida surgió al llevar su mano a su baraja –¡robo, invoco al monstruo de afinación diablillo ampaller"—un monstruo demonio con la forma de un ampaller de béisbol apareció en el campo—"afino a mi demonio del béisbol de nivel cuatro, con mi demonio interceptor de nivel cuatro. con mi diablillo ampaller de nivel uno"—los monstruos deportistas entran a un aro verde sus figuras se vuelven traslucidas—"te mostrare el infierno del deporte, ¡invocación sincronizada!, aparece mi mejor monstruo minotauro tacleador" –la bestia con cabeza de toro y cuerpo de hombre apareció, su ropa era un uniforme de fútbol americano. su poder de ataque era de 2800 y su poder de defensa de 1200- "batalla" –ordeno marduke –"ataca a su capitán marudian" –el monstruo realizo su ataque, cuando el gran escudo garna lo bloqueo.

"Cuando el capitán marudian, es seleccionado como blanco—Henry explico lo acontecido a su oponente - y hay otro monstruo guerrero en el campo este bloquea el ataque"

"Activo la habilidad de mi monstruo- Marduke paresia esperar ese movimiento- "cuando minotauro tacleador ataca a un monstruo defensivo, este pasa a modo de ataque".-el monstruo del pesado escudo es destruido, debido a la diferencia entre los puntos de ataque y el daño de batalla es infligido—"activo una carta de trampa permanente a la banca, cuando un monstruo es destruido en batalla, su controlador pierde 500 puntos de vida"

las graficas cambiaron de manera adversa

Henry 800 Marduke 1400

"!Que dices satelital—Marduke lo señalo y extendió su mano- ríndete ahora y no te humillare!"

"!Activo mi carta trampa ruptura del bloqueo!"—Henry aun no se daba por vencido- "cuando un monstruo con mayor poder defensivo es destruido en batalla, invoca especialmente dos monstruos con el mismo nombre en modo de defensa"

Tras eso dos grandes escudos garna, aparecieron en modo de defensa.

"!Veo que no sabes cuando es mejor rendirte!"—Marduke paresia exasperado por las acciones de Henry

"Cuando se vive en satélite—dijo el chico con una sonrisa- rendirte no es una opción"

"Tu mano esta vacía, aunque tal ves tengas la esperanza de que con su nuevo poder gaia destruya a mi minotauro tacleador—Marduke lo señalo con desprecio-¡ pero olvídalo! ya que el no puede ser atacado, por un monstruo de nivel inferior al suyo"

"!Confiare entonces en mi ultimo robo!"—Henry lleva su mano a su baraja y roba la carta de la sima—"robo"

El sonríe ante la mirada enojada de su rival

"¿!Que es tan divertido satelital?"—pregunto irritado Marduke

"!Que e robado la ultima carta de este duelo!"—clamo henry—"juego la carta mágica. refuerzos de la armada, la cual me permite buscar de mi baraja un monstruo tipo guerrero de nivel cuatro o menor y colocarlo en mi mano"- de la baraja sale una carta la cual el toma y nombra—"! invoco al monstruo, de afinación espadachín camarada de la estrella lejana!".

El espadachín pequeño aparéese en el campo

"Afino a mi espadachín camarada de la estrella lejana de nivel tres, con mi escudo garna de nivel cuatro.—el pequeño guerrero se trasformo en tres aros verdes en los que entro el monstruo de escudo pesado- "en tus flechas depositare mi fe, guerrero justiciero, yo te invoco ¡invocación sincronizada! a la batalla gran ballestero"

Un monstruo con ropas de arquero medieval apareció en su espalda traía una enorme ballesta su poder de ataque era de 1700 su poder defensivo de 2300

"!Ese es tu gran plan!"— Marduke y los chicos que lo rodeaban se rieron—"!un monstruo con un patético poder de ataque, contra mi gran bestia!"

"Este patético monstruo tiene por habilidad especial"—Henry señalo a su guerrero con gran confianza- "!que una ves por turno, reduzco el poder original de un monstruo tipo guerrero en mi campo a cero y ese poder se transforma en daño directo contra mi oponente!"

"¿Que dijiste?"-su oponente no podía creer lo que escuchaba

"!gran ballestero!"—Henry clamo su ataque—"reduzco el poder de gaia el velos caballero, para invocar tu habilidad!"- Los puntos de ataque de gaia se reducen en 2200 puntos de ataque–"!flecha de la justicia!"

Sobre la ballesta la flecha brilla esta es lanzada reduciendo los puntos de vida de Marduck a cero

"!La invitación sigue siendo de mi amigo y mía—Henry paso a su lado sin mas cuando termino el duelo- si me disculpas!"

Todos quedan anonadados, por la actuación del chico de satélite

"!Yo diría akiyama—Rika apareció tras Ryo- que tal ves debas reforzar tu baraja, estos chicos de satélite serán excelentes oponentes a vencer!"

"Si es que encuentran alguien que se les una"-le respondió con ironía- "dudo mucho que algún residente de neo-domino, quiera apoyarlos, de lo contrario su invitación pasara a otro equipo de duelistas"

Mientras a las afueras de la ciudad

Una mudanza lleva a una familia a lo que se supone será su nuevo hogar en neo-domino

En el interior del camión un por de hermanos castaños tienen un duelo simple

"!Veo que esta emocionada Kari—un morocho de pelo café veía la sonrisa en su hermana menor- siempre quisimos ver la ciudad!"

"!Es verdad Tai—le respondió la chica castaña- esto será muy emociónate!"

Continuara

Un nuevo proyecto de crossover esta ves mezclando YU-GI-OH 5ds y las primeras tres generación de DIGIMON es un universo alterno para ambas series espero les guste.

Con respecto a los turbo duelos usare bicicletas ya que muchos de estos chicos son muy pequeños para usar motocicletas

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón

Los disclamers al final YU-GI-OH 5ds Konami DIGIMON akioshy hongo este trabajo es solo por diversión


End file.
